


we need 2yeon to come back to life

by bingsulove



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Other idols are mentioned - Freeform, i use a prompt generator cuz i cant think of cute plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingsulove/pseuds/bingsulove
Summary: A collection of 2yeon one-shots because I read every fic there is out there and I'm still deprived





	we need 2yeon to come back to life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I'm ever writing a Twice fic, hope you guys like it but don't expect quality content lmao
> 
> the first chapter was from https://prompts.neocities.org/  
" It's zombie apocalypse Nayeon hasn’t seen a real person in forever, and they kiss Jeongyeon when they see that they are an actual living person. "
> 
> sorry for the wrong grammar or any typos english isn't my first language !!!

Nayeon felt lonely. It wasn't because she had no one to walk home with after work or because she didn't have a date to her cousin's wedding, it was because it's the fucking zombie apocalypse and the last person she saw was getting mauled at by a dozen undead beings. She didn't know when the virus spread, she just knew that when you see someone with a bloody face and is charging at you, then you better run for your life. The start of the apocalypse started around 10 months ago and Nayeon hasn't seen a friendly (and of course, alive) face ever since. 

She missed laughing with her friends. She missed coming home to her family and seeing her dog run to her as she opens the front door. She missed feeling giddy about being in a date and having someone to love and take care of her. 

Nayeon was busy feeling sorry for herself that she didn't notice in time that she her path was blocked by more than a dozen zombies. She had two choices, run straight and fight all of them with her knife or get out of the road and into the forest beside it. Seeing as her knife was almost blunt and she had no other weapon, she chose the forest. Nayeon ran as fast as she could and she was thankful that most of the zombies weren't in good shape to chase after her. She managed to lose them all and she was about to celebrate when she didn't notice a puddle and slipped on a leaf. A damn leaf. She can dodge a hundred zombies but a wet leaf will be the death of her. 

Nayeon felt herself falling from behind until she saw the sky and felt a rock hit her head, then she saw nothing. The last thing Nayeon thought to herself before she blacked out was how unlucky she must have been to die alone in a forest during a zombie apocalypse. 

But she didn't.

... 

Jeongyeon was in the forest collecting firewood when she heard someone yelp. She immediately pulled out her pistol and was on high-alert. In some cases, she would've chuckled because she knew it was Sana or Momo tripping from a puddle or a twig or something like that but she didn't recognize the voice. She has spent so many months with her friends that she memorizes their voices and actions but the one she heard was new and unknown. She went deeper into the forest to look for the source of the sound until she saw an unconscious woman. She immediately ran to her and surveyed her face. It didn't look like she was bitten and she was thankful there weren't any zombies nearby. Without wasting any time, Jeongyeon did her best to carry the girl and the firewood she collected back to their base. 

Their base was a summer mansion on a small hill near the edge of the forest. The owner's family used it when they wanted to escape from the busy life of the city back when everything was normal. It had a steady water supply and a garden to grow crops. It had enough space to house Jeongyeon, Jihyo (her bestfriend), Mina (the owner of the mansion and was college friends with Jihyo), Sana and Momo (a couple they met 8 months ago), Dahyun, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung (childhood friends that they decided to adopt), a pair of college students that generously gave them a ride when everyone else was abandoning them (Mark and Donghyuck) and some band that was on tour when the apocalypse started (Day6). 

The mansion was fortified enough to prevent zombies from coming in and it looked broken and was isolated enough to prevent outsiders from entering the mansion. The group had a rule never to take another group in because it would be too much for the house to handle but Jeongyeon just couldn't leave the poor girl alone.

She finally arrived the front gates of the mansion where Donghyuck was currently the lookout. He saw Jeongyeon and frantically opened the gate. "Who is she?!" He hissed. It was probably the first time he saw someone that wasn't part of the group. 

"I don't know but she was alone. I think she hit her head on a rock but she wasn't bitten. Tell Jihyo I'll be in the infirmary with the girl when she arrives." Jeongyeon said as Donghyuck quickly shut the gate. She dropped the firewood at the front door and carried the girl to the the mansion's makeshift clinic. She laid the girl down on a couch and tended to the girl's wound on her forehead. Jeongyeon thought she was beautiful but she pushed those thoughts away because she needed to clean and bandage the wound. Jeongyeon tried waking the girl up by shaking or poking her but she still wouldn't move. Her breathing was steady though, which was good. Jeongyeon gave up trying to wake her up but she didn't want to leave the girl alone, thinking she might panic when she wakes up so Jeongyeon ended up sitting on the floor with her back pressed to the couch the girl was on. Her fatigue finally caught up to her and she ended up falling asleep. 

... 

Nayeon woke up with a headache, which was weird because she was pretty sure she died. Instead of feeling the hard ground on her back, she felt as if she was lying down on something soft. She opened her eyes and she didn't see the sky, but a ceiling with some of the paint chipped off. She noticed she was lying down on a couch in some sort of medical room. She spotted her backpack beside the door and when she moved her arm to reach for it, she felt herself slightly hitting someone. She looked down and saw the back of a woman's head and she immediately sat up. She was afraid it might be a zombie and was ready to attack when the woman turned her head with wide eyes. They saw Nayeon's scared expression and it immediately softened. Nayeon calmed down a little bit but she still didn't say anything, watching the woman with suspicion. The pretty woman gave her a soft smile and sat beside Nayeon. She tried reaching out for Nayeon's hand but she flinched away. 

"It's okay, you're safe now. I'm Jeongyeon, what's your name?" The woman smiled and Nayeon answered with a small voice.

It just hit Nayeon. This was the first time she introduced herself to someone in so long. This was the first time she saw someone else ever since the world turned into a hellhole. Finally, someone who had a beating heart. Someone who didn't try to kill her. Nayeon thought that luck was finally on her side when she realized this beautiful woman prevented her from dying, but also from living life alone. Nayeon was filled with happiness that she moved impulsively. 

Nayeon moved closer to Jeongyeon but the girl didn't move away. Nayeon asked "Can I kiss you?"

"Sure... wait what?!" Jeongyeon was surprised because that the was the last thing she thought someone would ask her during the zombie apocalypse. Nayeon didn't waste time and held Jeongyeon's head and gave her a firm kiss. She felt herself smiling into it and couldn't help but note how soft Jeongyeon's lips were and how Jeongyeon still didn't push her away. 

Both girls opened their eyes but Nayeon was still holding Jeongyeon and their faces were still close together until they heard the door slam open. 

"Jeongyeon! Who did you-" Jihyo stood there dumbfounded when she recognized Nayeon's face. Her childhood friend.

**Author's Note:**

> omg cliffhanger XD


End file.
